A California Christmas
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Ralph, Pam and the class go to the Veterans Home for a day of fun, goodies, presents and a startling surprise. Please R&R, and Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Ralph Hinkley looked at his class with frustration. He had been trying to cajole and convince them to participate in the annual Veterans' Home's holiday party, but the kids were remaining stubbornly resistant.

"C'mon, Mr. H., it's the day before Christmas break, you can't give us an assignment, that's cruel and unusual punishment!" Tony Villicana complained.

"Can't I?" Ralph asked dangerously. He was tempted to, just to punish them for NOT participating. But he quelled that unworthy thought; it wasn't like him. He couldn't force them to join him in helping in the annual event that brought the old veterans and local-area children together for a day of fun, presents and Santa Claus. He certainly didn't want them to go begrudgingly, and bring the elders and youngers down with the lack of enthusiasm.

He thought of a different angle.

"Okay, let's be honest with one another, folks. Many of you were raised in what some would call 'broken' and 'underpriveleged' homes. No denying that. Now, think back to when YOU were little kids."

He paused for a moment, pleased that he had their attention. Some of the kids looked nervously about, knowing that they certainly fit the criteria Ralph brought up. A handful knew that in their younger days, they were happy to get a single gift, let alone something else from Santa Claus.

"These kids that are joining us are in the same shoes some of you were in, not too many years ago. Think how you would've felt if you'd had a chance to go to a party like this, that so many local businesses are contributing to, so both the older gentlemen and the younger kids can have a really special day all for themselves, and leave their every-day lives behind for a time. Think about it."

They thought about it.

"We need bodies there, to help stuff stockings and wrap presents, and put together the food tables, all sorts of stuff. Even if it's setting up folding tables and chairs. And we need some elves for Santa."

That caused a ripple of laughter around the room.

Ralph was waiting for the repeated protestations, but smiled when he watched the class silently consult amongst themselves. They made a decision.

"Okay, Mr. H.," Tony said said for them all, "but I ain't wearin' no green tights and pointy little hat!"

Ralph opened the door to the small bus he'd managed to talk the school district out of for their day at the Veterans' Home. Pam Davidson stepped out first, moving to Ralph's side, and the high school kids began to pour out.

"All right, everyone, I need to meet with Mrs. Whitmore, the lady in charge of all this, but you can all go to the basement to see what's needed. That's where we get the presents and goodies ready for handing out. Just follow Miss Davidson, and she'll show you where you can start. If you're GOOD at wrapping presents, they can sure use you. If you're NOT good at wrapping presents" - and he pointedly looked at Tony - "you can help with the food or the setup."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Tony laughed, knowing his reputation for wrapping gifts.

Pam took Tony by the arm, and looped her other arm through Rhonda's. "Come on, Tony, I'm sure they can use your talents elsewhere!"

Ralph smiled as he watched his girlfriend lead the class to the basement door of the old building. He went to the main entrance, and soon found the lady in charge.

"Mrs. Whitmore! I got Santa's little helpers heading to the basement to help where they can. It took a bit to convince them, but they're with us all the way now. What can I do? Has Santa shown up yet?"

The older woman checked her watch. "No, and we're starting in about two hours! The children will be getting here in an hour or so. I thought I'd give them a chance to learn the place, meet some of the residents and have some goodies before the gifts are handed out."

"Sounds great. Um, do you have the suit?" Ralph asked, a nervous flutter in his gut at mentioning a suit. Eh, Santa suit, not THE Suit, he reminded the butterflies. "If Santa doesn't show up, maybe I can fill in for him?"

"We can do that if we have to, yes. Thank you for offering. The suit's in the basement, in the closet by the south exit, just in case he doesn't show up."

"All right, I'll head down there and see if they need anything."

Ralph joined his class and Pam, and the hour flew by quickly while they were doing the last-minute preparations.

Pam had organized the packages for handing out by the appropriate age and gender, and she and the girls began putting them in the marked cloth bags Santa would have by his side.

"Ralph! Can you help me with this? I need Pam too!" they heard Mrs. Whitmore say down the staircase.

"Sure!" Ralph acknowledged. At the top of the stairs, Ralph turned to his class. "You guys are doing an awesome job, thanks for the help today! When you see those smiles at the party, you'll know it was all worth it!"

The kids smiled back up at him, and kept at the busy pace of the final preparations.

"The guy that plays Santa every year will be coming in from the south exit, so don't be surprised. His suit's back there. Just tell him Mrs. Whitmore, Miss Davidson and I are upstairs if he needs us."

"Will do, Mr. Hinkley," Cyler said as he finished putting the final relish on a tray of deviled eggs.

Soon after Ralph and Pam left, the kids heard the south door open.

"That'd be Santy Claus," Paco offered, making the others chuckle.

"We'd better get those bags of presents up there, Rhonda," Tony said.

"So you're going to be an elf after all, Tony?" she asked.

Villicana was guarded when he looked around at his classmates, and said defiantly, "Yeah, I think I am. And not a word or I'll bust someone in da mouth." He looked at his male friends, daring them to smirk or make one remark.

Cyler and Paco carefully suppressed grins, knowing Tony was serious. Cyler held his hands up in submission to the inevitable that he wasn't going to be able to rib Tony about this.

"Not a peep, man, it's cool. I dig where you're comin' from, it's for the little kids after all."

Tony held their gazes a second longer, then nodded his head. "All right, then. Me an' Rhonda, we're Santa's little helpers. C'mon, Rhonda, let's go see if Santa needs some help, get our longjohns on."

Rhonda's only response was a titter, and she followed behind her boyfriend to the south of the building.

Cyler and Paco watched them till the couple rounded the bend, then both silently bent over, not daring to laugh out loud. They paused when they heard gasps from their friends, and a loud SHHHHHH! from the changing area.

"What did you need, Mrs. Whitmore?" Ralph asked.

"Oh dear, our Santa hasn't gotten here yet, Ralph! Do you think you and Pam can hand out presents?"

"Sure thing, you said the suit's down there? South side?"

"Yes, but help me over here first. Some of the residents need to be pushed in wheelchairs to the party room."

The two followed her to the residential portion of the main floor, and the three of them, with other adult volunteers, began moving the less able-bodied men to the big hall.

When they got the gentlemen situated, they returned to the foyer. Ralph couldn't help but grin when he saw first Rhonda, then Tony, come upstairs, wearing elf costumes. They each lugged two full bags of presents behind them and set them by the main archway.

"Not a word," Tony scowled at Ralph. "Not a single word."

Ralph raised his hands in mock defense. "I wasn't saying a thing, Tony! Thanks to you and Rhonda both."

Tony smiled and pointed behind him with his thumb. "Yeah, Santa's waiting, Mr. H. He got here just as you and Miss Davidson came up."

"OH!" exclaimed Mrs. Whitemore. "That's such a relief! I must go talk to him before he comes up, so we time it right with the children."

As she turned to leave, Rhonda put her hand on the woman's arm. "Mrs. Whitmore, it ain't your usual Santa. He's apparently laid up in bed with a cold, and didn't wanna get the kids or old folks sick. He sent a friend of his instead."

"He did? But... but I don't know this friend, I don't know how he'll be."

Rhonda smiled like Tony, who still had that goofy grin on his face. "Trust me, Mrs. Whitmore, he's a good guy. Very good."

"Well, I must see, we can't have strangers meeting the children and residents, after all!"

The woman bustled down the stairs to confront this intruder on her annual party.

Ralph Hinkley, who over the months had come to know his students very well, looked suspiciously between the two youngsters. "What's going on? What're you two grinning about?"

Tony chuckled and said, "You'll see. Wait for it, it's gonna be great."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Mrs. Whitmore returned to the main floor just in time to see the first wave of children come through the door. She motioned to Ralph and Pam to follow her, and the three went to greet them and their adult companions.

"Welcome, welcome!" the older woman gushed, stretching her arms out wide in greeting. "Thank you, children, for coming today, and bringing such lovely smiles with you!"

Pam and Ralph went to the adults, introducing themselves and helping everyone get settled in. They began collecting coats, and with their arms full up to their chins, they asked Mrs. Whitmore where they should put them for now.

"Over there in that big closet, that's used as the coat room."

The couple went to the closet and began hanging up the adults' and children's coats. They heard from the hallway the squeals of excitement from the children, and the adults laughing.

"Santa Claus must be here," Pam said.

They heard a deep "Ho, ho, ho!" and had to smile in response.

"This I've gotta see, I want to know what Tony and Rhonda were smiling about earlier."

He went to the crack in the door, and Pam heard him gasp.

"Pam, you're not going to believe this."

"What, honey?" she asked, squishing in front of him so she could get a peek too.

The man's back was now turned to them, so Pam couldn't see him clearly. She twisted around and saw Ralph grinning ear-to-ear, as Tony and Rhonda had been.

"What, Ralph? What's so funny?"

She saw the tall man bend to pick up the first of the cloth bags, and dramatically fall back as if the bag weighed too much to lift. The children laughed at the antics, their faces lit up in smiles of delight. The bags were so heavy that even SANTA couldn't lift them!

"Just watch," Ralph said.

Santa drew a big hand across his brow from his mock exertions, and tried again. He groaned and moaned and with a Herculean effort, managed to throw the first bag over his shoulder.

Tony and Rhonda, who'd been standing nearby all this time, were smiling at Santa then the crowd watching him. Santa motioned to them to get a bag apiece, and the two joined in, pretending they were too heavy to lift.

When Santa Claus turned toward the front door and the coat room, Pam had to gasp as well.

"That... that's BILL, Ralph!" she exclaimed in a stage whisper.

Ralph laughed with delight. "I KNOW, I knew it the second I saw him. This is too funny, Bill Maxwell playing SANTA! Going in knowing little kids will be sitting on his lap? I wouldn't miss this for anything. Let's hang back, so he doesn't know we're here."

"Well, he'll know we're somewhere about, since he saw Rhonda and Tony."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know we're watching his every move. Let's wait till they all go in, and sneak behind them."

Santa followed his elves in to the big room after the bags had been put in place. But he wasn't ready to give his full attention to the children just yet.

Before taking his seat, he went down the rows of veterans, shaking their hands and speaking quietly to each one of them. He'd pause and smile, or chuckle in appreciation at some comment, or simply pat one of the older men on the shoulder. He took his time about it while Mrs. Whitmore and the parents got the children sitting down on the floor in front.

Pam and Ralph, knowing Bill was a veteran himself and had the utmost respect for the older men, watched him work his way through the crowd. It took a bit of time, because Bill wasn't stinting on specially greeting each one, but Mrs. Whitmore waited patiently. As she watched this new Santa make his rounds, she had to smile in appreciation at what Rhonda had said earlier: "He's a very good guy."

The young lady had been quite right. It pleased her to see this "younger" generation paying such homage and respect to these very old men, most of whom were veterans of World War I.

Santa gave the final veteran a pat on the shoulder after they'd talked briefly, then turned and grinned around the big hall, all eyes focused on him.

He looked at the children on the floor, who were gazing at him in wonder and anticipation.

He paused a moment, and the room was utterly silent. He motioned with his hand to the veterans.

"All righty, I've made sure they've all been GOOD boys this year, and they have been! Have all of YOU been good boys and girls too?"

The squeals and peals of laughter from the children gave him his answer.

"I can't HEAR you!" Santa bellowed, cupping his ear.

The children yelled, "YES, SANTA!"

Santa grinned at them, then turned to the adults and the veterans. As he scanned across the sea of children before him, he noticed two weren't smiling. They were sitting on the edge of his devout audience, a boy and a girl. Their big sad eyes spoke volumes to Bill. He smiled kindly at them, then turned his attention back to everyone else, not wishing to draw attention to the siblings.

He said, "We'll start with the little bitty kids, 'cause they'll have a harder time climbing up onto Santa's lap. And won't be so heavy for these old bones!"

He patted his lap, and the children laughed. The parents and guardians of the babies and toddlers smiled too, bringing the little ones up to the front. Santa took each one, cooing and giggling at them. While one big hand held a child, the other hand reached around for a stocking and a wrapped gift.

He wiggled his fingers, making funny faces, at the littlest one, a baby of about six months. The little boy giggled in response, making everyone laugh along with him.

Santa jostled the baby on his long thighs, and said to the woman who'd brought him, "This one's a strapper, miss!"

"Yes, Santa, my nephew. His mom had to work today."

"Well, I'm glad you made it in. Here's a big bear for him, and a little stocking for his first Christmas!"

The young lady retrieved her nephew, tucking him under one arm, and took the bear and stocking. The man's eyes were twinkling and dark, and she felt a shudder inside. Whew, she thought. But she couldn't linger, looking at Santa like that. She retreated with baby and gifts to make room for the next infant.

Pam, Ralph and the rest of the class, who were watching unobtrusively from the archway, couldn't believe what they were seeing. This was BILL MAXWELL doing this? Being so fun with babies and kids on his lap? Laughing with them, tickling them till he got a chuckle in response?

By the time the older children got to him, Santa was still going strong, at least to those who didn't know him. Ralph could tell his friend was getting a little tired. He'd been putting on the act non-stop for close to four hours.

As each child received his or her gift and stocking, their adult companions would move them away to the tables of food, or stop by and talk to some of the veterans. The older men were thoroughly enjoying the antics of both Santa and his elves, and the kids. The adult volunteers had moved amongst them, giving them each a special gift and a tray of goodies to nibble on.

Throughout the gift-giving, Bill would slyly look at the two siblings to see how they were reacting. He hadn't seen them smile yet, no matter how silly he'd been acting. As the crowd of adults thinned out with their kids, he noticed an older teen standing near the kids.

The three were obviously related. They were also the last ones to be attended to.

Santa smiled at the older girl, and motioned for them to come forward. She nudged the two children, who seemed reluctant to go to Santa.

"C'mon, kids, Santa's got lots of stuff left here. Everyone's been so good that my elves here have been doing double-time!"

Rhonda and Tony smiled too, and as the children approached, all three saw the streaks of tears that had dried on the little girl's dark skin. She staggered a little as the older girl finished herding them to Santa.

Bill looked expectantly up at the girl, who leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Their mother, my oldest sister, died a few years ago. Their dad, who was a cop, died in the line of duty only a week ago. The state gave them to me, since I'm 18 and their closest relative left in the world."

Santa nodded his head sharply, processing this startling information quickly and, without missing a beat, smiled softly at the two.

"Ya ain't got nothin' in that bag I want, Santa," the boy said defiantly. "All I want is my dad back."

The boy's sister, who appeared only a little younger than he, looked up into Bill's big greenish-brown eyes, and felt there was something she could trust. Without a word, she slid onto Bill's lap, and tucked her arm under his, snuggling close to him.

"Hey, Santa," she said softly, looking at her brother and aunt.

"Hey, little doll," Bill answered back, pulling her closer. Her brother, who was stunned that his shy sister would take so easily to this man, moved closer, as if to protect her.

He leaned against Bill's leg, thinking it would be unseemly and unmanly to sit on Santa's lap at his age. But he didn't mind being close, at least, if only for his little sister's sake.

Bill said quietly to them, "You know, a good friend of mine is a lawman, like your daddy. He knows some other kids who've lost their dads that way too, and can introduce you to them. Maybe give you someone close to your age you can talk to, who's gone through this."

He looked up at their young aunt and smiled. She nodded her head, knowing he was talking about himself.

"Why don't I talk to your auntie here, and give her my friend Bill's information. He's a real good guy, you'll like him. He always joins his best friends for Christmas, maybe you three can too."

The boy looked between Santa and his aunt, then down at his sister. She was so relaxed against his warm hug, that her eyes were closing. She looked so peaceful that her brother couldn't resist. Well, if Santa says this guy was okay, and his sister trusted him so, then he'd be willing to give it a try.

Santa's hand covered the boy's thin shoulder. "I know you want nothin' more than having your dad back. My friend lost his dad real young too, and had his uncles around for him. The good men and women of the Los Angeles police force, and their kids, will be there for you two also, and your aunt when she needs help. Okay?"

The two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now!" Santa said happily, reaching for two stockings and two gifts. "Let's get you and auntie here something!"

The older girl said, "Oh, no, Santa, I don't..."

"Nonsense, you've been a GREAT little girl this year, I know! My elves here keep me informed about every single person on the planet!"

Tony and Rhonda nodded their heads. Tony winked at the girl, and Rhonda turned a scowl at him, but didn't comment.

The three accepted their stockings and gifts, and the little girl reluctantly slid off Bill's lap. She reached up and tugged on his beard, almost pulling it off. Bill went with it, leaning forward to her. The girl planted a kiss on Bill's cheek, and turned to her little family.

Bill blushed as he watched the kids move to the goodies table. Mrs. Whitmore, who'd been standing nearby and heard the interchange, went to the older girl and asked her about other ways they could help them.

Tony and Rhonda, having discharged their duty as Santa's elves, could finally raid the food tables and quickly moved off, before Santa needed any more help with something.

Santa was so engrossed with watching Mrs. Whitmore and the kids that he didn't notice two adults approaching from either side of him.

Before he could react, Pam Davidson threw herself onto one of Bill's long legs, almost knocking him sideways off the chair.

"Hey, Santa!" she chirped happily, knowing he'd have to stay in-character and couldn't scold her.

He opened his mouth, intending to berate her any way, when Ralph landed on his other leg. The two put their arms around Bill's shoulders, angling their heads to press against his cheeks.

Now loaded with two adults on his lap, Bill Maxwell laughed as he put his arms around them both, trying to keep all three balanced.

He put up a facade, scowling and growling at his best friends, but they weren't having it.

Pam leaned in and whispered, "That was so sweet, Bill!"

"No it wasn't! What was? Wait, none of it was sweet, whaddya mean?"

Ralph whispered, "This! Everything! We've been watching the Bill Maxwell Show, and trying not to faint. Your rep as a hard-nosed kid-hatin' G-man has been shattered for good!"

"No it hasn't, I can't stand the little varmints and rug-rats!" Bill protested.

"Uh huh, sure you can't. We saw you talking to that little boy and his sister. She adored you the minute she looked into those big twinkling eyes," Pam pointed out.

"Little kids know, Bill," Ralph said.

"They don't know nothin', they're little kids. Here, get off! You're breaking my legs!"

"Nope, not till we tell you what we want for Christmas, Santy Claus!" Ralph replied with a toothy grin.

Bill knew he'd be held down by them both until he asked. "Okay, but first off, have you both been good little girls and boys this year? 'Cause I'll know if yer lyin'."

"Yes, Mr. Santa, I've been vewy vewy good," Pam said in a high-pitched little girl voice.

"And you, young man?" Bill asked, turning to Ralph.

"Naw, I've been rotten, gimme coal."

"Will do. Pressure makes diamonds, so you should have a bagful by next Christmas."

The two laughed and hugged Bill once more. He sighed, clutching his two younger friends to him. They weren't in a big hurry to break it up apparently.

"You two seem to have planted yourselves on me, so here's the scenario: I'm going to talk to that older girl, once I'm out of my little red suit, and see if she and the kids wanna join us for Christmas dinner. Is that okay by you two? The little'uns lost their dad in the line of duty last week. He was a cop."

"Certainly it's okay! What's Christmas without kids around to make it even more fun?"

Fin.


End file.
